Ice Cream
by DementedxAngelxx
Summary: Edward's bored and has nothing to do. Whats going to happen, will any good come of it? What does it all have to do with ice cream? You'll have to read and find out. EdXOC


Edward Elric had, oddly enough, been in headquarters **all** day, and he was **bored**. Had been in the library, messed with Hughs, pissed Roy off, and now he was out of ideas.

Alphonse was off with Winry somewhere waxing his armor. They had left about an hour ago and haven't come back yet.

So here he was all alone in the library with nothing to do.

He had already reread most of the alchemy books, and he was bored of reading now.

He looked slowly around himself before suddenly standing up. "I'm going to go get some ice cream!" He said into the empty room before turning quickly on his heel, and walking out of the room.

Once he got outside though, and the cold wind hit him he realized that this wasn't ice cream weather. He was decided and he was going to get his gosh darn ice cream.

So he pulled his coat closer around himself and set off to find the closest ice cream shop.

It only took him a few moments to find a shop. It was only about two blocks away from Headquarters. It was a simple little shop painted a light blue and only had a simple sign that said 'Ice Cream'. As he walked in to the small shop looking around the entire place, it was simple yet oddly homely. It only had three tables with two chairs and one table with five chairs.

At the register stood a girl about his age with mid back length black hair and one blue eye and one green eye. She was wearing a maid style dress that was the same color as the out side of the building.

She waved at him when he turned to her. "Welcome, how can I help you!" She said with a giant smile.

Edward just had to smile back. "I would like an ice cream." Said Edward making her smiling even more.

"Most people who come in here want ice cream too." She said laughing.

Edward laughed with her; this was a lot more fun than sitting alone in a library. "I think I want some strawberry ice cream, please."

She smiled. "One scope or two?"

"Two."

"Cone or cup?"

"Cone."

She laughed and went to fix his ice cream. They talked while she was working on it, though it only took her about two minutes. When she was finished she yelled at some one in the back that she was going to take a break, and she made her self an ice cream, same as Ed's just orange sherburt.

They sat at one of the smaller tables and talked about anything and everything that popped into their heads. Ed even found out that her name was Alexis. They even kept on talking after they finished their ice creams.

They didn't stop talking until a blonde girl wearing the same thing as the brunette. "Alexis you need to get back to work now. You can't sit around all day. Can't you talk to your boyfriend later?!" The blonde stormed off back into the back. Her last comment caused both Alexis and Ed to blush brightly.

They had gotten close in the few hours they were talking, but they had just met and they don't want to rush things.

Alexis stood and she started to walk back towards the counter with Edward right there beside her.

"So…do you think we could do this again tomorrow?" Asked Edward while he blushed.

"Well we're going to be open I'll be up here and Cambria will be in the back complaining about who knows what. I don't know of anything that could stop us." She said with a smile and a light blush.

Edward smiled and said that he would see her tomorrow, while she smiled and waved. When Edward got outside he was shocked to see that it was dark outside.

When he got back to Headquarters he found Al and Winry in Roy's office. Winry was panicking, and ranting about how Ed had been gone to long and they needed to find him. She had his back to Ed when Ed walked in but Al and Roy saw him and Roy just raised an eyebrow as Winry kept going on.

Finally Winry noticed that they weren't listening so she turned to see what they were looking at. When she saw Ed she pulled out her trusty wrench and whacked him over the head with it while yelling at him.

When Winry was finished with her tantrum Al and Ed went back to there dorm room they were staying in while they were in town, and Winry went to stay with Hughs.

When they got to there room Alphonse gave Edward a look. Which that in its self was pretty weird considering Al is a suit of armor. After only a few minutes of the look Al had Ed spilling where he had been and what he was doing there.

Needless to say everyone knew where to find Ed whenever he went missing.

* * *

Sorry if its no good but this was a quicky. Sooo enjoy the fact that I even updated something at all. Well I'm off to work on my other stories. 


End file.
